Chocolate
by Daraen d'Ylisse
Summary: C'est la Saint-Valentin, et Gouenji décide d'offrir un cadeau à Endou, son petit ami. Malheureusement, rien ne se passe comme prévu durant cette journée !


Gouenji s'arrêta devant la vitrine et sourit légèrement. Il avait enfin trouvé le cadeau parfait ce qu'il cherchait depuis des jours.

Sans hésiter plus longtemps, il entra dans le magasin.

_oOo_

_14 Février – 8h00…_

Endou sourit joyeusement en voyant Gouenji arriver, tenant fermement son sac pendu à son épaule. Le jeune homme blond répondit à son sourire en arrivant à sa hauteur.

_ Bonjour !  
_ Salut.

Gouenji ouvrit son casier et des dizaines de boites de toutes les couleurs tombèrent au sol en déversant leur contenu, des chocolats pour la plupart en forme de cœur.

_ Si tu avais un doute, tu viens d'avoir la confirmation, Gouenji. Aujourd'hui, c'est la Saint-Valentin !

Endou et Gouenji se retournèrent pour faire face à Kidou, qui venait d'arriver avec un cactus à la main et une boite de chocolats dépassant de son sac.

_ C'est quoi, ça ?

_ Le cadeau de Fudou. Je ne vais pas me plaindre, il a fait exprès un détour avant d'aller à Teikoku pour me le donner. Pourquoi un cactus, ça, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée.

La cloche sonna, annonçant le début des cours, et les trois amis se hâtèrent de rejoindre leur salle de classe.

Gouenji resserra sa prise sur son sac en se disant qu'il trouverait bien une occasion dans la journée pour offrir son cadeau. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il soit si stressant d'offrir quelque chose à quelqu'un !

_oOo_

_14 Février – 10h00…_

Endou bondit de sa chaise sitôt que la cloche sonna et se précipita vers Gouenji. Il n'arrivait pas à masquer la joyeuse excitation qui l'habitait depuis le matin. Il avait beau se dire que c'était un peu trop présomptueux, il voulait recevoir un cadeau de Gouenji. Après tout, il sortait ensemble, bien que seulement une poignée de personnes soient au courant.

Il devait bien admettre ne pas avoir apprécié du tout de voir toutes ces boites de chocolats tomber du casier de son petit ami. Mais comme Gouenji les avaient ignorées et abandonnées au pied de son casier, il ne se formalisait pas de l'intérêt porté au jeune homme blond par la quasi-totalité de la gent féminine de l'école.

Il était le mieux placé pour savoir l'effet que pouvait faire Gouenji !

Gouenji plongea la main dans son sac en voyant Endou se tortiller en face de lui avec un sourire plein d'espoir. C'était le moment ou jamais puisque l'attention des autres élèves de la classe était ailleurs.

_ Endou, je…

_ ENDOU-KUN !

Natsumi entra dans la salle de classe comme une furie et jeta un regard glacial vers Gouenji avant d'attraper le jeune homme brun par le bras.

_ Viens, Endou-kun ! Je dois te parler… euh… du club de foot !

_ Ah ? Hein… quoi ?

La jeune fille, coqueluche de collège pour une raison échappant totalement aux joueurs de Raimon, entraina hors de la salle le capitaine de l'équipe de foot sans lui laisser le temps de protester.

Gouenji soupira et ressorti la main de son sac, agacé. Des quatre manageuses de l'équipe, l'horripilante Natsumi était la pire. Fuyuka venait juste derrière, et Aki clôturait le trio de fangirls névrosées d'Endou. Il n'y avait guère qu'Otonashi qui soit agréable, n'étant intéressée que par ses analyses de matchs, son frère et Kogure.

_oOo_

Endou regarda l'énorme boite rose en forme de cœur que lui tendait Natsumi, puis leva les yeux vers la jeune fille.

_ Tu ne devais pas me parler du club de foot ?

_ Idiot ! Je devais bien trouver une excuse pour te faire venir.

Le jeune homme n'aimait pas ça. Elle lui avait mentit et il détestait les mensonges. En plus, elle avait interrompu Gouenji !

_ Donc voilà. Endou-kun, je veux sortir avec toi. C'est un grand honneur que je te fais, ce n'est pas tout le monde qui reçoit des chocolats de ma part !

La cloche annonçant la fin de la pause retentit et Endou lâcha un soupir soulagé. Sauvé par le gong !

_ Désolé Natsumi, mais je suis déjà amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre ! Je dois retourner en cours !

Le jeune homme brun s'inclina pour la forme et repartit en courant loin d'une Natsumi fulminante.

_oOo_

_14 février – 12h00…_

Lorsque la pause déjeuner sonna, Gouenji se leva en prenant son sac, bien décidé cette fois à donner son cadeau.

C'était sans compter sur un troupeau de filles qui prirent d'assaut le jeune homme avant même qu'il ait fait un seul pas. Il n'eut que le temps de voir un Endou agacé suivre un Kazemaru écarlate.

L'ancien membre du club d'athlétisme n'avait tout de même pas l'intention de faire, lui aussi, sa déclaration à Endou ? Ça commençait à faire beaucoup !

_oOo_

_ Miyasaka.

_ Miya… qui ?

_ Miyasaka ! Le petit blond qui faisait de l'athlétisme avec moi… J'ai des chocolats pour lui, mais ça me terrifie de les lui donner… Ce que ça impliquerait, les changements dans notre relation… Tu as fais comment, toi, avec Gouenji ?

Endou se gratta la tête en réfléchissant.

_ J'avoue que je n'ai jamais réfléchit à tout ça, moi… Désolé ! Les trucs prise de tête où il faut réfléchir, ça n'a jamais été mon fort. Avec Gouenji… J'ai juste l'impression que c'était logique d'être ensemble. Comme une évidence !

Kazemaru hocha la tête en réfléchissant à son tour. Toute personne connaissant en tant soit peu Endou et Gouenji ne pouvait qu'admettre qu'ils étaient fais l'un pour l'autre.

_ Une évidence…

Le visage du jeune homme à la queue de cheval bleue se fendit d'un large sourire.

_ Merci Endou !

Il se retourna et s'éloigna en courant aussi vite que possible. Même Fubuki n'aurait pas réussit à le rattraper.

Endou regarda son ami avant de reprendre la direction de la salle de classe.

Allait-il enfin pouvoir avoir un peu de temps avec Gouenji ?

_ Endou-kun ?

Raté.

Le jeune homme s'immobilisa et força un sourire à apparaitre sur son visage.

_ Aki !

_ Endou-kun… J'ai… euh… quelque chose à te dire…

_ Oh.

Il rajusta son bandeau orange en se demandant pourquoi tout le monde s'acharnait à vouloir lui parler aujourd'hui. Devant lui, Aki passa d'un pied à l'autre, mal-à-l'aise, dissimulant quelque chose derrière son dos.

_ Voilà… Endou-kun… ça fait longtemps que… comment te dire ça ?... Et bien…

_ Mamoru-kun, tu aurais une minute à m'accorder ?

Avant même qu'Aki n'est put parler, Fuyuka arriva avec son insupportable air de Sainte-Nitouche.

Endou se sentit cerné de toutes parts, sans possibilité de fuite.

Quand diable pourrait-il enfin se retrouver seul avec Gouenji ?!

_oOo_

Gouenji soupira, parvenant enfin à se dégager du troupeau de filles qui le poursuivait avec une détermination presque morbide. Il aperçut Endou, l'air aussi épuisé que lui, se diriger vers leur salle de classe en rasant les murs.

Etre le capitaine de l'équipe victorieuse de Football Frontier, de l'équipe qui avait arrêté l'Aliea Gakuen, et de l'équipe qui avait remporté le FFI faisait du jeune homme au bandeau orange une cible de choix.

D'idiot de service, Endou était devenu idole nationale et cela agaçait Gouenji. Lui, il était tombé amoureux de son capitaine dès leur rencontre. Pas comme toutes ces filles qui n'étaient attirées que par sa soudaine popularité telles des mouches par un morceau de viande !

Endou l'aperçut, vérifia que la voie était libre et se précipita vers lui.

_ Gouenji ! Je suis désolé ! Kazemaru voulait me parler de Miya… Miya-quelque chose, puis Aki et Fuyuppe me sont tombées dessus… Mais maintenant j'ai réussit à me débarrasser d'elles, on va pouvoir…

La sonnerie lui coupa la parole.

Et un échec de plus !

_oOo_

_14 Février – 14h30…_

Nouvelle sonnerie pour dernière pause de la journée. Pour Gouenji, c'était sa dernière chance de donner son cadeau à Endou.

_ Gouenji !

_ Endou, suis-moi…

Les deux garçons quittèrent rapidement leur salle de classe.

_ Gouenji, regarde Kidou…

Le blond tourna la tête et observa son ami aux lunettes de plongée, perdu dans la contemplation de son cactus.

_ Il n'a pas l'air bien.

Endou et Gouenji échangèrent un regard avant d'hocher la tête et de rejoindre Kidou. Leur meilleur ami était plus important qu'un simple cadeau à échanger ou recevoir.

_oOo_

Kidou soupira et tourna le pot de son cactus.

_ Je n'arrive pas à comprendre ce qui lui a prit… Il avait l'air si sérieux quand il m'a apporté ça, et puis comme je ne disais rien, il a éclaté de rire avant de partir… Je pensais comprendre Fudou, mais…

Endou observa la plante en pot avant de chercher du secours chez Gouenji.

_ Et si c'était parce qu'il avait peur de se sentir ridicule ? Offrir un cadeau de Saint-Valentin n'est pas facile. Il craignait peut-être que tu te moque de lui s'il se montrait trop romantique mais le fait qu'il t'aime lui a donné envie de marquer le coup malgré tout.

Kidou observa Gouenji, puis son cactus.

_ Je n'ai rien pour lui… Je ne pensais pas qu'il voudrait… C'est Fudou ! La seule fois où je lui ai offert quelque chose, il a éclaté de rire.

_ Encore une fois, je pense qu'il cherchait à dissimuler sa gêne. Fudou ne sait pas exprimer ses émotions. Ce ne sont que des suppositions, mais peut-être craint-il d'être abandonné une nouvelle fois.

Kidou soupira et regarda le cactus.

_ Je l'aime bien, ce cactus…

_oOo_

_14 Février – 17h00…_

Kidou faisait les cents pas devant Teikoku, regardant avec un brin de nostalgie les uniformes verts à allure militaire.

Enfin, il aperçut ce qu'il cherchait, un visage pale, une mèche brune sur le dessus d'un crâne rasé, des yeux clairs et un rictus mesquin.

_ Fudou !

L'intéressé se retourna et pencha la tête sur le côté.

_ Tiens donc ! Kidou. Tu ne l'as pas jeté, le cactus ? C'était une blague, tu sais. Les trucs de fillette, c'est pas mon genre.

Kidou sourit, tenant son cactus d'une main. Il sortit l'autre de derrière son dos, tendant une fleur unique d'un blanc pur, aux larges pétales pleinement ouvert.

_ Désolé, Fudou, je n'avais pas comprit ce que tu ressentais.

Fudou observa la fleur en haussant un sourcil.

_ Une amaryllis ?

_ C'est la fleur de l'orgueil et de la fierté. Ça te va bien, non ?

Le jeune homme à lunettes esquissa un sourire en coin particulièrement fier devant l'expression interdite de Fudou.

_ Et c'est toi qui dis ça… C'est comme ça que tu me voies ?

_ C'est comme ça que je t'aime.

Cette fois, les joues de Fudou se teintèrent de rouge. Il prit la fleur offerte par Kidou, bien plus heureux qu'il ne voulait l'admettre. Son regard accrocha alors la boite de chocolats dépassant du sac de Kidou et son visage se ferma.

_ C'est quoi, ça ?

_ De la part de ma sœur, ne t'inquiète pas. Je serais presque jaloux, tu aurais vu la boite énorme qu'elle a envoyée à Kogure ! Elle m'a dit de partager avec toi.

Fudou se détendit et jeta son propre sac sur son épaule. Il tendit alors la main vers Kidou, les joues rouge et l'air sérieux.

Kidou sourit et prit sans hésiter la main tendue de son petit ami.

_oOo_

_14 Février – 20h00…_

Gouenji observa le contenu de son sac et soupira. La journée ne s'était pas passée comme il l'avait prévu et le cadeau qu'il voulait offrir à Endou se trouvait toujours au fond du sac.

Le jeune homme s'empara de son sac et se précipita dehors.

Rien ne s'était passé comme prévu au cours de cette journée, mais elle n'était pas encore terminée.

_oOo_

La mère d'Endou sursauta en entendant sonner à sa porte.

_ Qui cela peut-il être, à une heure pareille ?

Elle alla ouvrir la porte et haussa un sourcil étonné.

_ Gouenji ? Que puis-je faire pour toi ?

_ Endou est là ? Il… Il a oublié quelque chose et je… Donnez-le lui, s'il-vous-plait.

Le jeune homme tendit son sac à la mère d'Endou.

Cette dernière sourit et secoua la tête.

_ Va le lui rendre toi-même, Gouenji, il est dans sa chambre.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête et commença à monter les escaliers en bois menant à la chambre de son petit ami.

_ Gouenji, tu sais, ce n'est pas à un vieux singe que l'on apprend à faire la grimace ! Je peux dire que mon fils a bien choisi.

Le jeune homme blond afficha un air étonné avant de sourire légèrement.

Gouenji arriva à l'étage et retrouva sans difficulté la chambre d'Endou.

_ Endou…

Le jeune homme brun sursauta et se retourna. Son visage s'éclaira d'un grand sourire. Il se leva de la chaise de son bureau et se précipita vers Gouenji.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

_ Je suis en retard, pardon.

Gouenji ouvrit son sac et en sorti enfin ce qu'il voulait offrir à Endou depuis le matin.

_ Gouenji…

La boite ronde au motif de ballon de foot noir et blanc contenait des gâteaux en forme d'éclair et des chocolats ballons de foot. Et un porte-clés carré et transparent contenant une photo.

Endou regarda le cliché les représentant lui et Gouenji, dans l'uniforme de bleu et jaune de Raimon et le trophée du Football Frontier à la main, échangeant un baiser en souriant.

Endou releva les yeux vers Gouenji et sourit largement.

_ Merci !

Le jeune homme blond inclina la tête et se retourna pour partir. Son capitaine le retint par la main et plissa les yeux.

_ Tu ne vas tout de même pas partir maintenant ! On ne s'est presque pas vu, aujourd'hui !

Gouenji sourit et serra la main d'Endou. Il l'attira contre lui et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

_ C'est vrai… Ce serait un crime de ne pas en profiter un peu !

Le jeune homme au bandeau orange sourit et enroula ses bras autour du cou de son petit ami. Ce dernier passa ses bras autour de la taille d'Endou et l'embrassa à nouveau.

_ Gouenji, je t'adore !

Le garçon blond baissa le bandeau orange et posa son front contre celui du brun en fermant les yeux.

_ Je t'adore aussi…


End file.
